starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Artanis (Co-op Missions)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=ArtanisZealot SC2-LotV Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Khalai |campname= |baseunit= |role=*Tactical Warp Specialist *Ground warfare *Splash damage |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp= |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes='Strengths' *Power: Guardian Shell *Potent crowd control *Warp in units anywhere *Reavers do good area damage *Tempests do good single target damage *Easy to use Weaknesses *Low damage per second army *Lack of mobility *Most ground units are fairly bulky and can impede allies *Weaker calldowns |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Artanis is a playable commander in the Co-op Missions mode. He can warp in units instantly into battle, and can use support powers from the Spear of Adun.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 This includes the ability to generate shields around friendly units, both his own, and that of his ally, and to use orbital strikes. He has access to units such as the Aiur zealot.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 These abilities, along with the energy counter (which steadily recharges) are displayed across the top of the screen. Overview Info *''Recommended for players of all skill levels'' *''Strike from high orbit with the Spear of Adun using devastating abilities'' *''Command Aiur units and warp your army instantly into battle'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Shield Overcharge Duration and Damage Absorption: +3% – +90% :Guardian Shell health and shield heal: +0.5% – +15% ;Power Set 2 :Energy Regeneration and Ability Cooldown reduction: +1.5% – +45% :Speed Increase for Warped units: +2% – +60% ;Power Set 3 :Chrono Boost efficiency: +1% – +30% :Spear of Adun starting and maximum energy: +3 – +90 Spear of Adun Energy Initial/maximum energy: 0/200 Energy regen/second: 0.28 Mastery: +3/3 per Mastery point (up to a maximum 90/290 ) Abilities Calldown Abilities Passive Abilities Upgrades Army Composition Units and Structures Artanis has access to the following units and structures: Talent Progression Artanis acquires the following talents as he levels up. Strategies Artanis' abilities overall contribute to a focus on exploiting warp in, variably increasing the frequency and quantity of units he can warp in. As part of this, he can exploit Pylon Power fields to establish forward positions and empower his troops. ;Recommended masteries: Power Set 1: Guardian Shell Life and Shield Restoration :☀Guardian Shell Life and Shield Restoration (+1% per level, up to +30%) ::Full points on a passive ability that grants +30% HP increased and heals to ALL units in both the player's and their ally's armies. Guardian Shell Restoration acts as a pseudo-heal for Artanis, which his army is severely lacking. Without this mastery, his units can potentially die immediately after Guardian Shell wears off. Power Set 2: Speed Increases for Warped In Units :☀Speed Increases for Warped In Units (+2% per level, up to +60%) ::Energy Renegeration and Ability Cooldown is useful when going for ability heavy units like high templars and archons, and allows zealots to use whirlwind more often. However, Warp Speed mastery equates to a free Stim Pack for 30 seconds; which is especially important in the early game and when warping in Zealots/Reavers for defense. Build extra production facilities and produce units only before attacking to maximize this mastery. Power Set 3: Chrono Boost Efficiency :☀Chrono Boost Efficiency (+1% per level, up to +30%) ::Extra Spear of Adun energy for Artanis is relatively useless since Artanis rarely runs out of solar energy, Orbital Strike is ineffective and Shield Overcharge is limited by cooldown rather than energy. Chrono Boost Efficiency provides much more tangible advantages. It boosts Probe production thereby accelerating his early economy, allows you to stay on fewer production buildings for longer, and synergizes well with allied research. A Bold Plan Artanis is very effective at prolonged, sustained aggression. His ability to warp in all his units combined with his Pylon Power ability let him quickly reinforce armies, and his Superior Warp Gates talent alleviates building too many unnecessary production facilities. Once he hits Level 15 and begins every mission with max supply, the player has a substantial amount of freedom with their resources, and can get by with only a few production facilities powered by one or two pylons. Due to this, Artanis can begin producing an expensive army early as a result of the minerals he has saved. We Stand Unified Artanis' has a varied unit composition and can use whatever tech path the player wants efficiently. Universally, the player should always have a large force of zealots, due to his high gas costs of his tech units. From there, the player should support them with either of the following: *Tempests is the usual unit, and are hard to take out with their long range and high hp. *Immortals and Reavers for anti-ground support, supported by a few dragoons for anti-air *High Templars and Archons for high AOE damage from Psionic Storm. Immortals can be added to increase damage against objectives and structures. *Phoenix for mobility Any of these unit compositions work perfectly well, with the preferred choice varying depending on the mission being played and the enemy race chosen, alongside his allies' choice of commander. They Will Meet Justice With Artanis' calldown abilities, Shield Overcharge is universally effective when going on the offensive. Solar Bombardment is excellent for crushing enemy forces coming through a chokepoint, and is also good on Oblivion Express and Void Launch to quickly kill the trains and shuttles. Keep in mind that the site of impact for Solar Bombardment must remain in sight for enemies to be hit by it; if the player just scouts an area to bombard and then retreat, it won't have any effect while in the fog of war. Enemies will also retreat out of the area of effect if they are not engaged in combat. Valor is Eternal Artanis's fleet is not to be underestimated. While his capital ships suffer from low speed and low DPS compared to a carrier fleet, they can be incredibly powerful if used carefully. Tempests excel at taking down towers, massive air units, and hybrid. This makes them deadly during sieges, and on maps such as Void Launch where their guns and massive range can help handle the last rush of shuttles. Disintegration, while less useful on some maps than in the campaign, can still be used successfully for weakening enemy forces or supplementing the tempests low DPS. The Wrath of the Templar Artanis excels at area of effect damage, His zealots, reavers, archons, high templar via their Psionic Storms, Orbital Strike and Solar Onslaught are all capable of inflicting area damage. This makes Artanis very useful against waves of enemies or when he is outnumbered, as his forces and abilities can allow him to shred incoming armies very quickly. Conversely, Artanis has to be careful of enemies that inflict the same type of damage on him. His reliance on zealots leaves him wide open to enemy Psionic Storms and splash damage attacks. Triumph Through Sacrifice As the game continues on, Artanis can lag compared to his fellow commanders in terms of raw strength. While his forces are durable and effective in their roles, his lack of a single overwhelmingly powerful unit, like Alarak's ascendants or Swann's thors, combined with the slow speed of reavers and immortals, leaves Artanis somewhat behind in the endgame. Often, Artanis's endgame army can become locked into a prolonged engagement or be left performing a slow march across the battlefield. Artanis can make up for this weakness through consistent offense and the high utility of his abilities. Due to the ability to warp in units wherever he can project his pylon field, Artanis can become a very useful support in addition to fielding an offensive force of his own. Due to his own force suffering losses, as it inevitably will through the natural flow of the game, zealots and dragoons can be warped in to help an ally's push, defend a base, or to slow down an enemy advance via a sacrificial stand. Furthermore, his calldowns , while somewhat weaker than other commanders, can help his ally push or soften up enemy attack waves. Effectively, the player can use Artanis's strengths and his main weaknesses, his need to constantly reinforce his troops and his weaker calldowns, to keep Artanis a useful and powerful commander until the endgame. Synergies Protoss Commanders [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']] is a questionable teammate for Artanis. Artanis' mechanical forces benefit greatly from Reconstruction Beam and carrier repair drones abilities. However, Artanis' warp-in structures use charges, so Chrono Wave isn't particularly helpful in rebuilding an army if he has a sufficient number of structures. Artanis' army is also tougher and cheaper; Artanis can warp dragoons, a unit of which Karax lacks a counterpart; Artanis' tempests beat carriers at both burst and sustained damage; Artanis' reavers can out-burst colossi. If Karax makes use of warp gates, he can synergize well with Artanis' Pylon Power. He can also use Artanis' Pylon Power to set up stationary defenses without a pylon. [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']] is a questionable teammate for Artanis. Vorazun's Black Hole ability combos nicely with the Solar Bombardment ability. Vorazun's corsairs are superior anti-air compared to Artanis' phoenix. Like Karax, Vorazun can make use of Artanis' Pylon Power ability. Both Vorazun and Artanis have relatively expensive armies and tech paths, leaving them vulnerable to early game assaults. [[Alarak (Co-op Missions)|'Alarak']] is an effective teammate for Artanis. Aiur zealots, dragoons, and tempests complement Alarak perfectly by providing powerful melee attackers and anti-air power. Wrathwalkers are more powerful and mobile than Artanis' reavers, and ascendants are superior to Artanis' high templar as offensive casters. If Alarak is in peril, Artanis' Power Field calldown is invaluable to warp in supplicants in the field. [[Fenix (Co-op Missions)|'Fenix']] is a decent teammate for Artanis. Part of Fenix's great weakness is the relative fragility of his army mixed with the time it takes to replace them. Artanis's guardian shields allows Fenix's forces to be pulled back before they are totally destroyed. This also benefits Fenix's suits; Fenix can switch suits as the guardian shield is triggered, preventing their long cooldown. The each suit also has its own shield cooldown, allowing Fenix to become more durable. Artanis's dragoons also covers for Fenix's lack of reliable anti-air, while Fenix's colossi can deal heavy area damage alongside Artanis's reavers. Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Raynor']] is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Raynor's main offensive units (marines) have high DPS; Guardian Shell and Shield Overcharge supplements medics perfectly, which greatly extend the lifespan of Raynor's fragile infantry units, especially against enemy AoE attacks. Artanis' immortals and tempests can safely deal with the formidable hybrid behemoths, thus compensating for Raynor's general lack of durable units. Raynor's marines provide superior anti-air capabilities over Artanis's dragoons. Raynor also has access to missile turrets, providing more formidable anti-air than photon cannons. Medics can extend the lifespan of Artanis' army, which can end up surviving on low health due to Guardian Shell and thus being weaker for the next engagement without healing. [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Swann']] is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Artanis's mechanical forces benefit greatly from Swann's science vessel nano-repair abilities. Swann's units compliment Artanis' very well, with goliaths bringing anti-aircraft firepower that supplements Artanis' damage soaking anti-armor immortals for a well-balanced army. Artanis is also able to deploy observers, to allow the Drakken laser drill to fire on distant targets and objectives without risking either commander's army. Swann's Vespene Drones allow Artanis to field more high-tier units like Immortals, High Templars, Tempests and Reavers. Surprisingly, with Swann backing him up with vespene supply, Artanis' massed Phoenixes become very effective against enemy ground forces. [[Nova Terra (Co-op Missions)|'Nova']] has decent synergy with Artanis, as his Guardian Shield and Shield Overcharge help a great deal in keeping Nova's expensive army alive. Nova can provide better anti-air than Artanis' Dragoons, and the two can ravage bases with their abilities if Nova acts as a spotter. Nova's airlift isn't the most helpful to Artanis since he can deploy a power field to any location he wishes. [[Han and Horner (Co-op Missions)|'Han and Horner']] and Artanis have some synergy together, as Han's mercenaries are fragile and Guardian Shell means reapers and Horner's units have a chance to recover from fatal attacks with their passive health regeneration. Depending on the composition this could be a detriment however, as units such as hellions will not immediately give their on-death effects to their allies. The two also overlap in a lot of roles, having armies that can tie up enemies and strong anti-air and single target options. However, Han and Horner do allow for Artanis to go heavier on reavers, screening for them and making up for Han and Horner's lack of reliable area of effect damage. Zerg Commanders [[Sarah Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)|'Kerrigan']] is a fair teammate for Artanis. Artanis's Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell are invaluable for protecting mutalisks or ultralisks, giving them a chance to survive and retreat on higher difficulties. Kerrigan's ability to solo early waves allows Artanis to tech for a more powerful army late game. Assimilation Aura can aid Artanis in building an army composed of tempests and/or reavers, which cost a high amount of resources per unit. [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']] is an excellent teammate for Artanis. Zagara's main offensive units (banelings) have high DPS; but are fragile, which Artanis alleviates with Shield Overcharge and Guardian Shell (works exceptionally well on swarmlings under mass frenzy). Zagara's is able to hold a strong front due to her ability to maintain a numerical army, allowing Artanis' powerful offensive higher-tier reavers, archons, and tempests to be produced and deployed to the field. [[Abathur (Co-op Missions)|'Abathur']] is a questionable teammate for Artanis, as his units are already very hard to kill and don't get much benefit from Guardian Shell or Shield Overcharge. Artanis can destroy bases more effectively than Abathur via his Solar Bombardment, reavers and immortals. The problem comes due to Abathur's large ground units being able to cause collision issues with dragoons, immortals and reavers, especially in choke points or on ramps. Mend can help patch up Artanis' army after Guardian Shell is expended on them. [[Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)|'Stukov']] and Artanis have fairly minimal synergy. Guardian shell does not trigger for Stukov's core infested civilians, marines and troopers. However, Shield Overcharge does, allowing Stukov to make powerful pushes into enemy positions. Artanis meanwhile can help against early air attacks using his dragoons. [[Dehaka (Co-op Missions)|'Dehaka']] and Artanis work well together. Both have the potential to cover for each other's weaknesses. Artanis's emergency shields and guardian shell can protect Dehaka if he takes fatal or near fatal damage, allowing him to recover health through devour or gathering essence and getting back into the fight. Dehaka's high health melee units can cover for Artanis's ranged combinations of dragoon/reaver and tempest, while Dehaka's ranged combination of guardian/muta or hydra is power alongside zealot/archon. Dehaka's global mobility is also helpful as he can give vision to place down a power field in non-vision areas a power field is needed. Quotations :See: Artanis Commander Quotations Achievements Gameplay Levels Development References Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artanis (in English). 2018. External Links * TeamLiquid Co-op Commander Guide: Artanis Category:Co-op Commanders